mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Caramel/Gallery
Season one Winter Wrap Up Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Stallions Angry S1E11.png Big McIntosh and Caramel approach Applejack S1E11.png|A shot of Caramel. Notice he has a different cutie mark. Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|Caramel misplaces his grass seeds again. Caramel ashamed of himself S1E11.png|Caramel looking saddened by his mistake. Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Caramel, Big McIntosh, Mayor, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Cloud Kicker. Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after the timely completion of Winter Wrap Up is announced. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a block of ice floating in the middle of a lake. Sonic Rainboom Pegasus Caramel flexing muscles S1E16.png|A winged version of Caramel impressing the ladies. Pegasus Caramel smiling S1E16.png|impressed? Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png|I didn't think that Caramel had an interest in this sort of thing Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png Over a Barrel Wild West dances S01E21.png Pinkie Pie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png Pinkie Pie finishing the song S1E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Rarity's charm is made clear. Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png|He just can't refuse the cute smile Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png|Caramel doesn't enjoy being treated like a horse Carriage by a waterfall S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Season two The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|At the town meeting. Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Behind Parasol Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png|Pinkie, following Caramel in a clown costume. Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|Nope! Haven't seen her. Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Caramel annoyed The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png|"Yeah, you always run out!" Caramel complain2 S02E15.png|"You always say that!" Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png|"Plus we get..." Caramel high quality S2E15.png|"High quality cider!" Hearts and Hooves Day Sweetie Belle "nothing wrong with this one" S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle: "There's nothing wrong with this one..." Caramel seems alright S2E17.png|"He seems alright!" His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png|Caramel and Sassaflash together. Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png|"His girlfriend sure thinks so." Putting Your Hoof Down Caramel Buying S2E19.png|In line for asparagus. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|With Cherry Fizzy and Noteworthy as a trio of royal guards. Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade. Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Games Ponies Play Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png|Caramel walking with Cherry Berry. Magical Mystery Cure Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png|Hmm, she doesn't seem to think he's quite so alright anymore Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Leap of Faith Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Earth pony magic returned S4E26.png Caramel has his cutie mark back S4E26.png The Appleloosans happy S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies enjoying the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Rodeo clowns appear on the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Rodeo clowns flipping through the air S5E6.png Rodeo clowns jumping through hoops S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg Chance-A-Lot glitter minifigure toy.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg